


My Love's in the Swords

by darkgaaraluver



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Make-outs, Presents, Swords, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgaaraluver/pseuds/darkgaaraluver
Summary: Despite them already being together Bismuth wants to show Pearl how she feels so she makes her a sword. It's super effective.For bispearl week day 4:Swords





	My Love's in the Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Can be another part of my bispearl series, does not at all have to be. The only thing that connects it is a line about Bismuth catching the flowers being significant to her relationship with Pearl. Takes place after cannon.

Bismuth stared down at her newest creation in trepidation. These had to be the best swords Bismuth had ever made. They were made to be proof of her love for Pearl, and as such a single flaw would reflect badly on her character.

This was her third attempt. She couldn’t imagine making a better sword than this set. They screamed Pearl in every inch, the handles were meant to mod perfectly to her hands, the blades delicate but a strong as Bismuth could make them. 

At this point she was more concerned about her choice of wording that she’d etched into the sides. One sword said “Freedom is dancing by your side” and the other “Let’s dance together forever” in classic era one homeworld writing. 

It made her anxious to have finally chosen. They hadn’t… fused together yet, but what was dancing but a type of combat? Maybe it was too forward? Should she have gone with fighting instead of dancing? But these days the fights were few and far between, only a scattering of homeworld gems that came to pick a fight over how things had gone down with the diamonds. 

There wasn’t anyone else that Bismuth could imagine spending a fightless existence with. 

In the end it was getting late and Bismuth had to say “fuck it” and sheth them. She wanted to get them to Pearl as close to midnight as possible. 

Bismuth smiled looking at the sheaths. She’d done one’s that could go over the back instead of at the waist, because Pearl was used to pulling a weapon from up around her head. They a beautiful shade of light blue, that matched most of Pearl’s choice outfits. It was decorated with intricate dark metallic blue flowers. Most were Rose’s flower.

Bismuth knew that even if they tried their relationship was emphatically tied to both the gem and the flower. Bismuth liked to think that they were the flowers from the banquet she had caught at Garnet’s wedding, but she knew that wouldn’t be Pearl’s thought. Bismuth didn’t really care. Rose was gone now and Bismuth was the one who got to care for Pearl now. 

She threw in a couple of the flowers that Ruby and Sapphire had worn in their hair at the wedding. As a type of hope for the future. That Pearl and Bismuth’s love could last as long and be as strong as Garnet’s. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Bismuth got back to the house, Pearl was already waiting for her on the beach. 

Bismuth had to stop for a few seconds just to admire Pearl from a distance. The way the moonlight hit her gem just right left Bismuth breathless. 

She had loved Pearl’s old outfits. Delicate and graceful and beautifully gauzy in a way that always drew Bismuth’s attention to her shoulders, wanting to leave a trail of kisses. But she appreciated this new, tougher look on Pearl. It was a true glimpse at the real Pearl inside. The one who wouldn’t go down without a fight. It brought a fierce grin of pride to Bismuth’s face. 

She couldn’t wait for Pearl to kiss it off.

When she walked up to Pearl on the sand, she turned and gave Bismuth an excited smile that lit up her whole face. Bismuth just about melted. She felt a blush heat up her cheeks.

Pearl smiled wider and leaned up on tip-toes to place a delicate kiss on Bismuth’s lips. Bismuth’s grin of happiness at the casual gesture almost split her face in half. When Pearl was back on flat feet she addressed Bismuth in a soft but cheerful voice. “Hello Bismuth, what did you want to meet about?”

Bismuth’s faint blush from a second ago came back full-force. “Well, you know that Steven is throwing one of his party’s for the newly cured gems tomorrow because it’s some sort of human holiday?” Pearl nodded, a look of confusion on her face. “I, um. Asked Steven some more about it and it’s supposedly a holiday where humans show the ones they love how much they love them. And well.”

Pearl grinned. Her voice a playful tone that made Bismuth weak in the knees. “Is that so? Well then, how did you plan on showing me?”

Oh boy. 

Well then. 

Bismuth gulped and dropped to one knee in front of Pearl. Bismuth looked up at Pearl. She looked taken aback. Her cheeks were starting to flush and Bismuth could hear her gulp. This was a very familiar position for Pearl, but Bismuth doubted that anyone had been the one kneeling to her. It made Bismuth impossibly happy to be the first one to do so.

She pulled the sword and scabbard out from behind her back and presented it for Pearl’s perusal. Pearl covered her mouth while her eyes teared up when she saw it. 

Bismuth couldn’t help but babble now that it was out in the open. “I noticed that you’ve been using your spears now instead of any swords. Um, I wasn’t sure if you’d just changed your preference or if you just didn’t have a sword anymore, I remember you used to break yours a lot during the war. I really wanted to make you something special. Uh, you don’t have to actually fight with them if you don’t want but I really wanted you to have them.”

Pearl seemed to be only listening with half an ear as she picked up the scabbard and unsheathed first one and then the other sword. Bismuth taking back the scabbard so she could hold them both. 

Pearl’s face and voice were both soft when she read the engravings out loud. “Freedom is dancing by your side, let’s dance together forever. Oh, Bismuth.”

“It’s not too forward… is it?” Bismuth had to use a great deal of strength to keep looking directly at Pearl. 

Pearl carefully re-sheathed the swords and put the scabbard on her back. 

Then she dropped to the sand and grabbed Bismuth’s face with both hands and used it to slam her mouth against Bismuth’s. Bismuth ached. She reached out and drew Pearl as close as she could. Pearl changed the angle and draped her arms around Bismuth’s shoulders, up into her hair, she softened the kiss so she could open her mouth against Bismuth’s, inviting her inside. Bismuth took the chance a little hesitantly at first, but then with enthusiasm. Pearl sucked on her tongue for her caution. Bismuth moaned into Pearl’s mouth at the punishment. 

Eventually Pearl started tapering the kisses off, pulling away slowly. Bismuth tried to prolong it as much as possible, but had to give up with a disappointed groan. She wanted to be as close to Pearl as possible. 

The first words Pearl whispered against her lips was a soft, breathy, “I love you, so much.”

Bismuth chuckled gently. “You pulled away just to tell me that doll? You have the rest of our lives for that. I wanna kiss you forever.”

Pearl mock frowned and gave Bismuth another peck on the lips. “I want to show you something. Come with me.”

“Anywhere darling.”

Pearl slid off the sand as gracefully as a dancer or a fighter. Bismuth loved that it was both. She offered Bismuth her hand to get up, and then didn’t retract it when they were standing, instead using it to lead Bismuth into the house.

Before they entered Pearl held her other hand up to her lips. “We have to be quiet, Steven is sleeping.”

Bismuth gave a nod and Pearl opened the door. They crept through the house and over to the temple door. IT opened right up to Pearl’s room.

Bismuth had never been in Pearl’s room before. It never seemed necessary in the moment. They spent a good deal of time at the forge together or else on the beach or traveling. 

It was filled with huge floating pools of water that dripped over the side in a smooth, glorious arch. Pearl stepped forward right into the middle of a pool and Bismuth gaped after her for a second before following. “Wow Pearl, it’s beautiful in here.”

Pearl grinned happily. “Thanks! But wait til you see what I have to show you! Come right into the center with me.”

Bismuth gave Pearl and easy smile. “I’d follow you anywhere beautiful.”

Pearl blushed slightly but rolled her eyes.

When they were both in the middle of the center pool Pearl took her hand back. Bismuth only had a second to miss it, because Pearl made an up gesture at the air and dozens of swords rose up into the air all around them. She did it again a few more times and other weapons of all sorts rose up around the non-central pool. Maces and axes and hammers. And Bismuth recognized every last one. 

Bismuth was speechless. She could only stare around in shock.

Pearl put a gentle hand on Bismuth’s shoulder. “I kept every single one. First just the swords that you made me. Then after everything was over the first thing I did was go around and find all the weapons you made. It… It wasn’t rational probably. But. I knew just how much effort and love yo put into every single piece and I didn’t think you’d ever be back to make more. I didn’t want anything to hurt the things you made. We all… went a little crazy after the corruption light. Rose went a lived in the desert alone for a while. Garnet came with me around to all the battlefields hoping to find survivors. We didn’t even find Amethyst until then. Just a tiny thing.” Pearl cleared her throat a bit in embarrassment. “Any-anyway. I still use your swords when training, but I was terrified to break them in real combat. What if they broke and I couldn’t fix them? It’d be like losing another piece of you forever.”

Bismuth put her hand over Pearl’s on her shoulder and interlaced their fingers. “I love you so much. So much Pearl. I’ll make you all the swords you want.” Bismuth turned enough to look Pearl in the eye. “You can have all the pieces of me you can hold.”

Pearl’s eyes were watering again and she had to wipe away a tear. “I don’t know what I ever did without you Bismuth.”

Bismuth gave a crooked smile. Her eyes were watering too, but she didn’t bother wiping it away. “You’ll never have to find out again.”


End file.
